


Inevitable

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Fics We All Deserve - ii [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Soft diamond wives, teeth rotting pointless fluff, they are soft and deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Inevitable

There was something in the way her skin danced with Yellow’s static when she held her, that endlessly excited Blue. She could be in the worst of moods and just the sound of the other diamond’s voice could bring her from a sobbing fit to a soft smile. 

Yellow herself would never admit just how absolutely relaxing Blue’s cool touch was to her. Make no mistake, Yellow Diamond found herself lying in Blue’s lap with her head in the Azure Matriarch’s hands as often as she did quite by surprise. 

Much more expected was having that same Queen of Moonlight’s voice drifting around her making her diamond core flutter ever so slightly. 

Without much effort at all Blue’s voice soared to beautiful tone after beautiful tone, the vibrations only complimented by the crystallized hymn from their surroundings. The gentle trickle of water around their forms adding to the soothing soundscape the Golden Ex-General was basking in.

Blue’s hands began carefully threading through Yellows sunshine locks fallen from it’s normal confinement in her Helmet. It was still cropped short of course. ‘Having length would prove illogical’ in her words. It fit her. 

Her poor fellow Diamond never took a break. Even after the end of Era 2. Blue knew Yellow always had a difficult time with any sort of change. She also knew all too well the tension that was held in those pinched and straightened shoulders and the panic that often secretly clenched at her rib cage. 

Yellow knew about Blue’s anxieties and endlessly open heart. The softness that so wonderfully contrasted her own sharper edged form and demeanor. They were a balance. One as old as Gemkind, and by design, perfect. How could they resist falling in love? 

Blue loved Yellow and Yellow loved Blue just as fiercely. For thousands of years they had cared for each other, held each other, listened and learned side by side. The pair of them an absolute truth. Just as fundamental as science and art. 

Of course they had their differences. They had gone thousands of years without saying a word to one another. But inevitably they would end up just like this. Wrapped around each other. 

Ever so softly, Blue bent and pressed a gentle kiss to Yellow’s forehead, leaving a greenish tint where her lips had brushed. The canary diamond in her lap sighing ever so softly at the contact. 

Peace never stayed long. Eventually one of their respective pearls or an agate would infiltrate the intimate moment with some sort of situation that needed attention, and they would part. They never parted sorrowfully in times like those. They knew, just as they knew dawn would come and night would fall, they would find themselves curled around each other again.


End file.
